User blog:Gamer kid 47/The guide to Hooka Destruction
Hooka (or heavy zooka) is one of the first and one of the strongest offensive strategies in boom beach. It's very simple and has only 2 troop types in it as the heavy and the zooka. Of course, using such a strong strategy means you need to know what to do, when to do it and how to do it. Troops, Strengths/Weaknesses Heavy The Heavy is a strong troop whose health is very high when it is high level and even when it is low level. It takes a lot of hits to take these beasts down, but they lack in attack with their machine guns. Their attack is what stops them from being op and needing another strong troop to help it with destroying the whole base. Their speed isn't bad; their speed is balanced and can be effective when they are flared away so they get away or get to a target quicker than some other troops. Heavies will mainly be used to soak up all the damage for the zookas so that they can deal all the damage and destroy the buildings for the heavies to survive. It's Strong against: Machine guns, Flamethrowers, Sniper Towers, Rocket Launchers, Mines and Mortars It's Weak against: Boom Cannons, Cannons, Shock Launchers, Boom Mines Zooka The Zooka is the strongest attacking troop past level 9 when it surpasses tanks. Zookas are surprisingly strong against many things but their weaknesses are their health, which is one of the lowest in the game, and their speed which is the 3rd slowest in the game, making it harder for them to reach flare points. Zookas will deal most of the damage so that the base will be destroyed quicker and easier than with all heavies. It's Strong against: Machine guns, Flamethrowers, Boom Cannons and Cannons It's Weak against: Shock Launchers, Rocket Launchers, Mines, Boom Mines, Mortars and Sniper Towers Tank If you really want more strength for your team then you may add some tanks to your army to strengthen the attack and the defence. Their weakness will be their speed which will make them super vulnerable, and they will stay back behind the Zooka, so if you use them, only use them for emergencies. It's Strong against: Machine guns, Flamethrowers, Sniper Towers, Mortars, Mines and Rocket Launchers It's Weak against: Shock Launchers, Boom Mines, Boom Cannons and Cannons Boats per troop Defences Threat level Shock Launcher: Extreme Being able to stop heavies and tanks from moving and destroying zookas with a few shots, it is a devestating weapon to be up against espically if it is in Dr Terror's bases or a Player base. Wherever it is, it will destroy your army. No one is safe around this defense. Rocket Launcher: Extreme It may seem weird to put it as an Extreme threat, but it can devastate zookas, and when heavies are needed to stop the fire of the rocket launcher, they will be too close and unless you are a skilled shocker it will be hard to shock without shocking your own troops. Tanks are good against this defense. Boom Mines: Extreme When there are a few boom mines, it's easy to avoid, but when there are a heap in your way, it can be dangerous. It is one of the only defences that can deal massive damage in one go. Although they are more devestating for Heavies and tanks, a lucky explosion could blow up a few zookas as well. Boom Cannons: Hard Against Heavies and tanks, they are a great defence, but up against swarms of troops is where it is weakest and with zookas it is easy to take out with few casualties. Cannons: Hard Against heavies and tanks, they are a great defense, but up against swarms of troops, just like the boom cannon, is where it is at its weakest and is when you need your zookas to take it out with minimal casualties. Sniper Towers: Medium This defense's shots will be taken well by heavies and tanks, but zookas will take the most damage from this defense, and if your army misses a sniper tower and it starts taking out zookas, then your army might just lose the battle. Mortars: Medium Yet again heavies and tanks will hardly feel a thing, but your zookas will get crushed by the mortars, and if your army misses a mortar and the mortar targets your zookas, then expect all of them to be gone after a few shots. Mines: Medium Heavies and tanks will usually swoop other them and clear them, but if one slips by and hits your zookas, it can be a devastating blow to your attack and army. Machine Guns: Easy Machine Guns are an easy defence that can do splash damage in little amounts. It can only really do anything to heavies, and heavies are the meat walls of the team and will take little damage. Flamethrowers: Easy Flamethrowers are probably the easiest defence to bypass with it doing the same thing as the machine gun, even if all the heavies are dead and the flamethrower is the last defense, it won't do anything to the zookas since the zookas will shoot out of range. What to do The easiest thing to do is to at the start of the attack, barrage and artillery to destroy either Boom Cannons (HQ12-HQ20), Rocket Launchers (HQ13-HQ20), Cannons (HQ7-HQ17), or Shock Launchers (HQ16-HQ20), and then set down your troops. Have your heavies in the front, your zookas next, and if you have any tanks, deploy them after the heavies and zookas have destroyed a bit of the base. While attacking, use shock bombs to shock boom cannons, cannons, shock launchers or rocket launchers, and use medkits to heal your troops at low health. Only use smoke screen if you want to cover and heal your troops. Thank you for reading this guide. If there is more needed inform me, and I will fix the problem. Category:Blog posts Category:Attack Strategy Guides